Since you've gone
by BillieAria13
Summary: Wendy se despierta en su antigua habitación en Nueva Orleans ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?¿Que hace ahí? ¿como va a volver? Solo una persona tiene la respuesta para esas preguntas y no parece demasiado dispuesto a llevarla de vuelta a casa.
1. Prólogo

Wendy se despertó un poco confusa y miró a su alrededor. Recordaba esa habitación perfectamente pero no podía ser… Ella había dejado toda su antigua vida atrás, había vuelto a East End para salvar a su hermana de una amenaza. El portal había sido abierto y todo se había complicado.

Miró su ropa e hizo una mueca ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Todo lo que había pasado no podía ser un sueño, ni tampoco una visión. Era demasiado… real. Se incorporó y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos repararon en un pequeño calendario y el corazón se le paró unos segundos al ver el año 1906.

En ese momento, solo un nombre rondó su mente: Ronan…


	2. Chapter 1

Se levantó maldiciendo a su ex marido, se cambió de ropa y bajó en busca de Ronan. Lo vio hablando tranquilamente con otro hombre. En esa época apenas habían empezado a salir juntos, se acercó y simplemente le pegó una bofetada. Se giró haciendo que su vestido de moviera en el aire y empezó a caminar como si nada.

Ronan tardó unos segundos en seguirla, se despidió y corrió tras ella.

- Wendy, espera ¿Se puede saber que he hecho? – él la miraba un poco confuso.

- Tú sabes que es lo que has hecho… -suspiró y negó, caminó hacia un callejón al darse cuenta de que los estaban observando. Él la siguió hasta donde estaba ella.

- No, no sé de qué estás hablando.

- Deberías saber que cuando dos personas viajan en el tiempo las dos lo recuerdan todo, no solo la persona que hace el hechizo –lo mira seria con las manos en las caderas.

Ronan suspiró y se giró pensando en una excusa algo convincente, hizo una mueca cuando no se le ocurría nada. Su silencio le dio a la gatita la respuesta que necesitaba.

- Te has lucido Ronan –suspira- justo cuando mi padre ha vuelto me haces desaparecer. No es un buen momento ¿sabes?

- ¿Tú padre? ¿Qué…? –hace una mueca- Bueno si cambiamos el pasado lo más probable es que desaparezca

La gata dio un paso hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia la pared.

- El pasado no se puede cambiar, aunque cambiemos algo será tarde. Y no voy a cambiar algo para fastidiar todo mi futuro –se giró y comenzó a andar detrás de ella.

- Cariño, espera –agarró su brazo con un poco de fuerza – podemos ser felices, los dos solos. He hecho esto por nosotros.

- Y una mierda, solo has pensando en ti mismo. Como haces siempre –se soltó con brusquedad y ando más deprisa.

Wendy siguió caminando aguantándose las ganas de darle otro tortazo. Subió a la casa, cogió una maleta y comenzó a meter ropa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A East End a ver a mi hermana.


	3. Chapter 2

Ronan la miró y suspiró, le quitó la maleta haciéndola salir por los aires.

- ¿En serio? Que maduro – suspira y volvió a coger la maleta y a meter las cosas con prisas recordando que fue esas palabras se las dijo Joanna una vez.

- Esta Joanna no es la que tú conoces. Hace cuatro meses que te echó de casa… ¿de verdad crees que querrá verte después de lo que le hiciste? Mataste a su hija mayor.

- Es mi hermana, Ronan. Y tú me la has arrebatado. Me has quita la vida que tenía en East End con ella y mis sobrinas.

El hombre negó y volvió a quitarle la maleta, pero esta vez la dejó a un lado de la cama.

- Una vida en la que había irrumpido tu padre… Había matado a tu novio, quería haceros daño ¿En serio quieres volver a eso?

- Le prometí a Joanna que no la dejaría…. Que nunca la dejaría sola de nuevo y pienso mantener mi promesa.

Ronan hizo desaparecer la maleta y la miró seriamente. Se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos intentando evitar que se moviera. La bruja lo lanzó por los aires, se convirtió en gato y salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Durante todo el camino hasta East End no paró de pensar en cómo le contaría a Joanna todo lo que había pasado sin darle demasiado detalles del futuro y de si, en primer lugar, la dejaría entrar en su vida de nuevo. Al menos para ayudarla a encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

Paró varias veces para beber agua y descansar durante unos minutos, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar comida ya que quería llegar a East End cuanto antes para poder hablar con Joanna.

Cuando llegó a East End lo pensó bastante antes de transformarse en persona y llamar a la puerta un par de veces. Suspiró al ver que no había respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la casa. La puerta se abrió y la mujer soltó un largo suspiro de sorpresa.

- Wendy… no luces demasiado bien…

La gata se dio la vuelta y la miró intentando reprimirse las ganas de darle un abrazo. Se acercó a ella de nuevo un poco dudosa de no saber demasiado bien cómo actuar en ese momento.

- He venido desde muy lejos… apenas he dormido –la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos pero apartó la mirada casi en seguida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –la mujer hizo una mueca mirándola a los ojos.

- Necesito tú ayuda… es muy importante.

- Te dije que no quería volver a verte ¿Necesitas dinero o te has metido en proble…? –antes de terminar la frase reparó en su collar rojo y la miró seriamente intentando no llorar. Joanna se apartó dejándola pasar –Pasa, ¿Cómo has gastado las vidas que te quedaban en tres meses? ¿en que líos te has metido Wendy?

Wendy sonrió levemente y entró en la casa. Cogió una bata y se la puso encima sin ni siquiera preguntarle a Joanna si podía hacerlo. Caminó hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a Ingrid casi recién nacida durmiendo en la cuna e hizo una mueca triste.

Joanna hizo una mueca al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellas y por qué la había echado así de casa y volvió a ponerse seria.

- ¿Qué quieres Wendy? ¿Vienes a pedir perdón otra vez? Porque no estoy de humor para… - mientras hablaba la miraba seria pero sin poder apartar la vista de su collar rojo.

- No soy la Wendy de esta época, mi ex marido nos ha traído a esta época que fue cuando nos conocimos porque yo no quería volver a saber nada más de él y quiero que volver a casa contigo y con las chicas.

Su hermana entre abrió los labios unos segundos y los volvió a cerrar sin saber exactamente qué contestar a eso. La mira alzando un ceja y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que te liaras con alguien tan estúpido?

- Gracias, ya me darás la charla en el futuro ¿puedes ayudarme a volver al futuro o no?

Joanna hizo una pequeña mueca, y se sentó a su lado, cogió sus manos dudando un poco porque aún estaba molesta por lo de Ingrid. Acarició sus manos con cariño porque realmente la había echado de menos esos tres meses aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- No puedo, Wendy… Ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo aquí. Esto podría cambiar el futuro.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero volver cuanto antes –hizo una mueca- es raro todo esto –acaricia sus manos- Ni siquiera sé dónde está la otra Wendy, o si yo estoy en su cuerpo pero sin vidas. Me estoy volviendo loca Joanna. Quiero volver a casa.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y la mayor sonrió levemente.

- Supongo que tu otro yo estará por donde sea que hayas estado, no me lo digas no quiero saberlo y tampoco quiero saber nada del futuro. Podría ser peligroso y no quiero cambiar nada. Aunque ya sé lo que tus vidas –hace una mueca y la abraza con fuerza.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea para que pueda volver?

- Habría que averiguar que hechizo usó para traeros aquí… No creo haya usado una puerta del tiempo porque eso no solucionaría nada… Pasará lo que pasara aquí nada podría cambiar el futuro…

- Realmente nada puede cambiar el futuro. No puedes cambiar el destino, por eso se llama destino – se corta antes de terminar la frase porque recuerda exactamente cuándo se las dijo.

La mujer miró la hora y suspiró al ver que era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a buscar una solución al problema de su hermana pequeña.

- Vamos a dormir. Mañana a primera hora buscaremos algo – se levantó y cogió su mano tirando de ella. Cogió a Ingrid en brazos y subieron a su habitación.

Wendy la miró entrar en la habitación y sonrió leve. Se alejó y comenzó a andar hacia otra habitación.

- Wendy, ¿a dónde vas? – su hermana la miró irse e hizo una mueca triste. Sonrió leve cuando la vio volver sobre sus pasos.

- Pensé que querrías que durmiera alejada a ti… -hizo un pequeña mueca intentando ocultar su tristeza. Caminó hacia la cama y se tumbó en ella mirándola.

- Si, ya quisiera –medio bromeó. Soltó a Ingrid en la cuna y la tapó con una manta para que no cogiera frio. Levantó la mirada para mirar a su hermana y vio como esta tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Joanna la miró preocupada, se subió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado echándola hacia un lado para que le hiciera sitio y la abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada. Dejó un pequeño beso en su pelo y la rodeó mejor con sus brazos de manera protectora.

- Tranquila, pequeña. Estoy aquí contigo. No estás sola –acaricia su pelo y sonríe leve- te ayudaré a volver a casa, lo prometo.

La hermana pequeña cerró los ojos y se durmió al rato porque estaba demasiado cansada del viaje. Joanna se quedó despierta casi toda la noche vigilándola y preguntándose donde estaría la verdadera Wendy como hacia todos los días antes de irse a dormir.


	4. Chapter 3

Wendy abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, hizo una mueca al recordar donde estaba al ver que todo era bastante distinto. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente en busca de su hermana.

Se apoyó en la puerta y miró a Joanna hacer un hechizo localizador. La vio sonreír cuando se formó el símbolo de su collar sobre Nueva Orleans.

- Veo que me seguías la pista –se acercó a ella sonriendo.

Joanna cogió la foto, y cerró el mapa. Se levantó y la miró de arriba abajo intentando buscar una excusa convincente.

- Solo quería ver si estabas bien, y si… y si marcaba que estás en otro lugar y no aquí –se acercó un poco nerviosa y le ofreció un poco de pan que Wendy rechazó. Su hermana la miró seria – no has comido desde que saliste de Nueva Orleans –hizo una mueca- no pienso mandarte a través de un portal del tiempo sin probar bocado, así que empieza a comer si no quieres que te obligue.

La gata sonrió ante la amenazada de su hermana, cogió el pan y empezó a comer tranquilidad. Se sentó en la mesa y la observó en silencio. Su hermana echó en un vaso un poco de leche y se la dio. Hizo una mueca cuando la probó porque ya no estaba acostumbrada.

- Es tarde, debiste haberme despertado para que te ayudara a buscar alguna solución.

- Estabas demasiado agotada, no quería despertarte. Además, parecías casi buena mientras dormías –medio bromeó y cogió el libro de nuevo – no he encontrado ningún hechizo…

Suspiró nerviosa y se levantó de la mesa, comenzó a andar por toda la cocina tratando de pensar en una solución a su problema.

- ¿Y la puerta del tiempo?

- Solo sirve para ir al pasado, no puedes ir al futuro a no ser que hayas venido por ella. Y si él ha usado una puerta del tiempo sabes que solo puede ser usada una vez, después se cerrará y morirás aquí... –hace una mueca al decir lo último y sigue mirando el libro.

La mujer morena se apoyó en la pared negando tratando de buscar una solución e intentando recordar como había viajado en el tiempo sin ser consciente de ello.

- Wendy, no apoyes la pierna en la pared – la miró de reojo y siguió mirando el libro lentamente parándose en cada página – no quiero que dejes marcas – pasó la página y cerró el libro frustrada – hay que averiguar cómo te trajo aquí… ¿Dónde está él?

- Nueva Orleans –bajó el pie de la pared nada más ver la mirada de su hermana y se acercó a ella- he venido sola desde allí, él no está demasiado por la labor de ayudarme a volver a casa.

- En ese caso vamos a Nueva Orleans a por él y que nos diga que hechizo usó, por las buenas o por las malas –miró a la pequeña Ingrid e hizo una mueca. Hizo aparecer una maleta.

- No, no puedes salir de East End. Si sales de aquí puedes hacer algo que cambie el futuro. No es buena idea Joanna.

Joanna la miró seria e hizo desaparecer la maleta porque Wendy tenía razón. Miró por la ventana intentando buscar alguna otra solución sin éxito. Se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando analizar la situación con frialdad.

- No puedes quedarte aquí, eso está claro… pero tampoco puedes irte – se llevó una mano a la cabeza porque comenzaba a dolerle.

Wendy se sentó en la mesa y la miró con detenimiento.

- Puedo ir yo a buscarlo y traerlo aquí a rastras –la miró no demasiado convencida de sus palabras porque sabía que si volvía a Nueva Orleans no la dejaría volver de nuevo.

- No, has tenido suerte está vez. No creo que te vaya a dejar volver a escapar de sus garras –hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la miró a los ojos – No voy a dejar que se acerqué a ti de nuevo ¿me oyes? –la abrazó con fuerza y dejó un beso en su cuello.

Su hermana suspiró al sentir el beso y se abrazó más a ella como siempre solía hacer. Escondió su cara en su cuello intentando no llorar entre sus brazos.

- Quizás hay una manera… - Wendy comenzó a hablar pero su hermana la cortó.

- No, no hay ninguna manera.

- No sabes lo que iba a decir –se separa y la mira a los ojos.

- Ibas a decir que deberías ir a ver a Víctor para ver si él sabe alguna manera.

- No, no iba a decir eso pero debería… -hace una mueca.

Joanna negó y se separó de ella, se apoyó en la encimera y la miró seria.

- No, ni de broma. Además, no deberías meterlo a él también en esto. Ya has arriesgado bastante con venir a verme a mi… Hay que atraer a Ronan hacia East End y entonces intentar averiguar cómo os ha traído del pasado y la forma de que ambos volváis al futuro.

- ¿Y no podría dejarlo aquí?

Su hermana la miró con cara de asesina haciéndole entender que para nada era una buena idea. Negó y subió las escaleras con Ingrid en brazos para darle un baño dejándola sola en la cocina.

Wendy miró a su alrededor y comenzó a dar una vuelta por la casa tranquilamente, cogió el libro de hechizos y comenzó a ojearlo en el comedor. De repente un libro parecido a ese apareció sobre la mesa. Levantó la mirada, dejó el grimorio encima de la mesa y cogió el otro. Lo abrió y lo que halló dentro la deja helada.


	5. Chapter 4

Wendy miró el libro fijamente con detenimiento mientras algunos recuerdos se posaban en su mente vagamente. Recuerdos de Joanna y ella, pero… había otra chica. Exactamente igual que ella pero no era posible. Ella no… ¿o sí? Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que Joanna la estaba mirando fijamente preocupada y que la estaba llamando. El libro había desaparecido de sus manos.

- Wendy, ¿estás bien? Llevo llamándote un rato –se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda.

- Sí, estoy… bien –sonrió leve recordando todavía esas imágenes en su mente. Hizo una mueca ¿dónde estaba el libro? Lo tenía en las manos y de repente desapareció…

- No pareces estarlo –su hermana acariciaba su pelo cada vez más preocupada. Cogió sus manos y la llevó al salón. La dejo allí y volvió a los minutos con un té y comida.

Le costó bastante que Wendy aceptara la comida pero finalmente esta la cogió y se la comió lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

- No estás bien… pareces preocupada y confusa –cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos jugando con ellos - ¿vas a contarme que te pasa?

- No puedo… -hizo una mueca triste y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana – no puedo sin contarte nada del futuro y ambas sabemos que no es una buena idea.

Joanna asintió y la rodeó con sus brazos. Se tumbó en el sofá, hizo que se tumbara sobre ella con la cabeza en su pecho y acarició su pelo como cuando eran pequeñas. Se quedó abrazándola durante bastante rato sin querer estropear ese momento.

- Joanna… te quiero muchísimo – dejó un beso en su cuello y se quedó así respirando en su cuello.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo Wendy… mucho más de lo que piensas –suspiró cuando besó su cuello y al sentir su aliento. La miró a los ojos, acarició su pelo y le sonrió levemente. Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos.

- Deberíamos buscar la manera de traer a Ronan a East End –se levantó un poco nerviosa y se separó de ella.

Su hermana la miró alzando una ceja por su cambió de actitud y se incorporó, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella. Cogió sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

- No es el futuro lo que te preocupa. Cuéntamelo –acarició sus manos sin apartar la mirada – soy tu hermana, sé cuándo me ocultas algo. Y esto que me estás ocultando no tiene que ver con el futuro.

Wendy suspiró y negó porque sabía que no debía contárselo. Intentó buscar cualquier otra excusa que le sirviera pero no encontró ninguna. Antes de poder contestar salió corriendo al baño a causa de las náuseas.

Joanna la siguió preocupada y agarró su pelo. Esperó hasta que terminó y la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. La agarró por la cintura y la miró a los ojos, esperó a que se recuperara unos minutos y volvieron al salón.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le volvió a dar una taza de té pero esta vez sin comida.

- Si… creo que sí. Solo son los nervios… -suspiró y se bebió el te lentamente porque quemaba.

Su hermana mayor la miró fijamente un poco preocupada ¿cómo era posible que Wendy no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿realmente no lo sabía o es que no quería contárselo? No… no parecía saberlo y tampoco sabía sin contárselo o no.

- Wendy… -entre abrió los labios para decírselo pero volvió a cerrarlos pensando que no era una buena idea. Hizo lo mismo varias veces. Finalmente habló – creo que debemos llamar a Víctor.

Wendy la miró alzando una ceja sorprendida por sus palabras. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la volvió a mirar intentando analizar sus palabras y el porqué de su cambió de opinión repentino.

- No, Joanna. Tú misma lo dijiste. Ya he arriesgado suficiente viniendo aquí a verte a ti, no podemos meter también a Víctor en esto. Olvidémoslo… tiene que haber otra solución. Otra persona que sepa cómo volver al…

- No es eso lo que me preocupa ahora mismo, cielo – la miró y sonrió leve intentando buscar una forma suave de decirle aquello sin que se pusiera nerviosa y paranoica.

La gata la miró demasiado confusa intentando averiguar a qué se refería exactamente su hermana con aquellas palabras. Joanna alargó su brazo y puso su mano sobre el vientre de Wendy. Esta se quedó helada esperando que no estuviera insinuando nada con ese movimiento.

- Wendy… estás embarazada.


	6. Chapter 5

La miró sorprendida y seria intentando analizar sus palabras. No, ella no podía estar embarazada. No era posible… Ella no podía tener hijos. Su hermana debía estar equivocada, era algo totalmente imposible. Al cabo de unos segundos Wendy abrió la boca para hablar y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

- No, no es posible. Yo no puedo estar embarazada Joanna. Sabes que no puedo tener hijos – apartó la mirada y se levantó. Comenzó a andar nerviosa por el salón.

Su hermana la siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos y se levantó, cogió sus manos haciendo que parara porque estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa a ella también.

- Wendy, respira. Puedo comprobarlo si quieres pero estoy segura de ello –acarició sus manos y la miró a los ojos- pero esa no es la reacción que esperaba –seguía acariciando sus manos- ni las palabras que esperaba oír de tus labios. Tú siempre has querido tener hijos.

- Sí, siempre he querido pero no ahora. No en este momento, no… -la abrazó con fuerza intentando no llorar entre sus brazos.

Joanna hizo una mueca y la abrazó con fuerza. O las cosas iban realmente mal en el futuro del que su hermana provenía o el padre del hijo que esperaba no era el que ella quería. Dudo unos segundos porque no sabía si quería saberlo, no debía saberlo, pero finalmente preguntó.

- El padre… ¿es Ronan? –se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta negativa.

- ¡No! –se secó las lágrimas y negó, caminó hacia el sofá de nuevo – el padre de este bebé es el hombre de mi vida. Desde el momento en el que lo vi supe que tenía que conocerle y cuando lo conocí caí rendida en sus brazos. Con él podía ser yo misma sin importarme nada más.

A medida que hablaba los ojos de Wendy se llenaban de lágrimas. Joanna se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano escuchándola con atención y temiendo donde iba a acabar ese relato.

- Con él a mi lado me olvidaba de mis problemas, de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Era… como si solo existiéramos nosotros y nadie más. Podíamos pasar horas simplemente abrazados sin hablar y sin hacer nada. Me hacia reír cuando tenía ganas de llorar, y por mucho que quise dejar nuestra relación atrás nunca me dejó. "No vas a librarte de mí fácilmente" me dijo… Y por mi culpa él está muerto.

Joanna la miró intentando no llorar por las palabras de su hermana, ya que ella estaba llorando y verla a ella también no la ayudaría. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos sin decir nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos abrazadas Wendy se incorporó. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que llorar. Se secó las lágrimas que quedaron en su rostro y miró a su hermana con el rostro triste.

- Lo siento… sé que no debí contarte esto. Solo… no he hablado de esto con nadie. Desde que él se fue yo no… -suspiró y negó porque estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

- No te disculpes, yo he preguntado –acarició su rostro y la miró alzando una ceja- ¿tampoco con mi yo futuro? –la miró a los ojos.

Wendy negó y suspiró. La verdad era que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Joanna sobre la muerte de Tommy. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas después de eso, y la verdad era que tenía miedo de que de la boca de su hermana salieran exactamente las mismas palabras que ella estaba pensando. Que debió hechizarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad, que debió echarlo de su vida, que su muerte era culpa suya. Que ella tenía razón… Por supuesto que tenía razón, era Joanna. Siempre la tenía.

Su hermana la miró preocupada e hizo una mueca sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando Wendy en ese momento. Hizo que la mirara a los ojos y negó.

- Cariño, no voy a juzgarte. Amabas a ese hombre… No fue culpa tuya –acarició su rostro de nuevo y se acercó. Dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla y le sonrió levemente.

- Ya… el problema es que si fue mi culpa. Y no voy a poder criar a este bebé sola… y mucho menos en este momento.

- No estarás sola, estaré contigo. Y Freya e Ingrid también estarán contigo. Te ayudaremos, no vamos a dejarte sola. Lo sé –sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza de nuevo –ahora vamos a ver cómo está este pequeño –se levantó y tiró de ella hacia la cocina.

- Dijiste que íbamos a llamar a Víctor –la miró confusa y se dejó llevar hacia la cocina.

Joanna suspiró y cogió el grimorio de encima de la mesa. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer con detenimiento.

- Te mentí. No pienso llamar a Víctor después de lo que hizo… además, tenemos un hechizo aquí para ver cómo está el pequeño.

Su hermana pequeña negó y suspiró. Se sentó en la mesa aunque sabía que su hermana detestaba cuando hacia eso y la observó preparar las cosas durante unos segundos. Se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana recordando sus momentos con Tommy y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, pero de repente algo cruzó su mente e hizo que las lágrimas pararan de repente.

- Joanna… creo que tengo una idea para volver al futuro.


	7. Chapter 6

Joanna levantó la mirada del grimorio y la miró alzando una ceja. No le solían gustar las ideas que tenía Wendy, pero por escucharla no pasaba nada. Se acercó a ella, cogió su mano y le hizo un corte en el dedo. Dejó que la sangre cayera en el cuenco y la curó.

- Sabes que no me gustan cuando dices "tengo una idea" porque casi siempre acabamos mal… pero te escucho.

Su hermana la miró alzando una ceja y se levantó un poco molesta. Joanna suspiró porque sabía lo que venía ahora.

- Claro, porque todo lo tú haces está bien y justificado. Y todo lo que yo hago está mal.

- No es eso lo que quería decir Wendy. No seas dramática… -suspiró y miró el cuenco. Hizo una mueca y miró a su hermana- los bebés están bien.

El corazón de Wendy se paró unos segundos al oír a su hermana y se agarró a la mesa porque se mareó de repente. Debía haber oído mal... Miró por la ventana intentando ordenar sus ideas y evaluar su idea con la nueva información.

- ¿Has dicho los? – la miró cada vez más mareada y confusa. Esto no podía estar pasando. Intentó levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron. Su hermana la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo.

- Tranquila, Wendy –la ayudó a ir hasta el salón de nuevo. Escuchó a Ingrid llorar e hizo una mueca- ahora vengo. Voy a por Ingrid, no te muevas de aquí –subió a por su hija aun preocupada por su hermana.

Wendy se quedó en el sofá mirando fijamente la chimenea. Está empezó a arder nada más mirarla, se levantó del sofá y se sentó delante con sus piernas entre sus brazos mirando el fuego crepitar.

Ese viejo libro apareció de nuevo a su lado. Comprobó que Joanna no estaba cerca y cogió el libro. Lo abrió de nuevo y miró el vórtice de nuevo fijamente. Era simplemente un libro, un trozo de papel. Pero era como si pudiera ver a través del papel y verla a ella. Como si estuviera allí. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y sintió como su mente se teletransportaba a otro lugar.

* * *

><p>- Hola Wendy…<p>

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo confusa. La mujer era exactamente igual que ella, parecía tener su misma edad. No, debía tenerla. La examinó con detenimiento. Si no fuera por su pelo rubio que le caía en cascada hasta la cintura diría que eran gemelas, pero ella no tenía ninguna gemela. Al menos no que recordará, aunque esas últimas imágenes que había visto de su infancia y la mujer que tenía delante parecían demostrar lo contrario.

- Hola… - se acercó a ella aún demasiado confusa - ¿Cómo… te llamas?

- Helda. Soy tu hermana gemela, por si no te habías dado cuenta –medio bromeó. Le dio un abrazo rápido y la miró de arriba abajo.

Wendy hizo una mueca pero le devolvió el abrazo, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el infierno. Aunque ella no recordaba haber muerto.

- Así que… ¿estás insinuando que tenemos una hermana que vive en el infierno?

- No lo estoy insinuando. Creo que está claro –hizo una mueca y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente –será mejor que me recuerdes hermanita –le sacó la lengua y se rio.

La gata negó con la cabeza y sonrió leve, extrañamente se sentía bien a su lado, confiada… Sé sentía como su hogar.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? No estoy muerta ¿verdad?

- No, no lo estás. Solo estás… en una especie de trance. Lo siento pero tenía que hablar contigo. Con las dos en realidad… pero teniendo en cuenta que tu ex amado te ha encerrado en el pasado.

Su hermana soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en una roca mirando el rio. Recordó la idea que había tenido mientras estaba en la cocina y luego miró a Helda. Tenía que funcionar. Era su única oportunidad para volver a casa si Ronan no quería colaborar, pero… ¿qué le pasaría a sus hijos? Hizo una mueca triste y puso su mano sobre su vientre. No quería perderlos…

Helda pareció leer la mente de su hermana porque se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la suya sonriendo. Tardó unos segundos en hablar porque estaba dudando en si debía o no hacerlo.

- Wendy, leí tu mente. Antes… -suspira intentando elegir bien las palabras que debía usar- aquí no pasa el tiempo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Viene gente de todas las épocas y de todos los reinos. Así que tu idea podría funcionar…

La mirada de su hermana se iluminó al oír las palabras de su gemela. Así que no estaba loca, su idea podría funcionar. Podría volver a casa y ayudar a Joanna. Dejo de sonreír y miró su vientre fijamente. No podía hacerlo, no quería que les pasara nada. Miró a Helda esperando que ella entendiera su dilema sin necesidad de usar palabras.

- Funcionará, no te preocupes y con respecto a eso… Tengo un plan –su hermana sonrió y cogió su mano. Besó su mejilla y comenzó a contarle el plan que tenía. Sin saber que realmente la estaba conduciendo a un destino peor.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que alguien tocaba su pelo y la llamaba. Vio a Joanna sentada junto a ella mirándola preocupada. Pudo ver su rostro aliviado cuando abrió los ojos del todo.<p>

- Estaba preocupada, llevo llamándote un rato. No te despertabas, pensé que… - Joanna hizo una mueca porque no se atrevía a terminar la frase y se avergonzó de pensar que su hermana sería capaz de hacer una cosa así.

Se incorporó pensando en cómo decírselo sin hacerle pensar que había perdido completamente la cabeza.

- Joanna, la idea que se me ocurrió para volver al futuro es… que tengo que morir – la miró a los ojos esperando su reacción que no tardó demasiado.

Su hermana la miró perpleja. Sin lugar a dudas su hermana había perdido la cabeza ¿De verdad pensaba que ella la iba a dejar morir? No, no iba a dejar que muriera mientras siguiera en East End y no pensaba dejarla marchar.

- Wendy, lo que estás diciendo es una completamente locura. Te queda una vida... No vas a hacerlo… -la miró seria para hacerle saber que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Wendy se levantó, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta decida a llevar su idea a cabo.

- Entonces lo haré yo por mi cuenta.

Joanna suspiró y negó, no podía creer que su hermana estuviera hablando en serio. La siguió desde el salón hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Claude Ianuas! He dicho que no vas a hacerlo. Te paralizare si es necesario. Piensa en tus hijos Wendy. Si mueres ellos también lo harán.

La gata sonrió leve porque sabía que su hermana iba a usar esas palabras justamente para convencerla. Giró sobre sus propios talones y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Joanna, ya no estoy embarazada.


	8. Chapter 7

La cara de Joanna se descompuso por unos segundos. No podría haberlo hecho… Su hermana nunca haría algo así, al menos la Wendy que conocía.

- Wendy ¿qué has hecho? –se acercó a ella y cogió sus manos preocupada. Puso su mano en su vientre y la miró a los ojos intentando no llorar.

El rostro de Wendy pasó de estar sonriendo a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? Había confiado a sus hijos a una completa extraña, ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o si simplemente era una cambiaformas. Y lo peor era que no tenía manera de volver a contactar con ella a no ser que ella quisiera o que muriera…

- No… no lo sé –rompió a llorar en los brazos de su hermana sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo. Había perdido lo único que le quedaba de Tommy por una estúpida corazonada. Ya nunca podría recuperarlos.

Su hermana no preguntó ni la juzgó simplemente la cogió con cuidado y la subió hasta la habitación. La tumbó en la cama y la arropó.

- Necesitas descansar cielo… Cuando te despiertes verás las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Tengo que salir a comprar –hizo mueca no demasiado segura -¿estarás bien?

No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente asintió con la mirada perdida en el techo. Su hermana le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició su rostro. Se levantó de su lado no convencida del todo, cogió a Ingrid y salió de la casa para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

En cuanto escucho la puerta Wendy se levantó lentamente, se dirigió al baño y abrió el agua. La dejo correr y caminó hacia la habitación de Joanna. Cogió su daga y la miró durante unos segundos. La daga parecía brillar ahora más que nunca. Ando hacia el cuarto de baño, cerró el agua y se metió en la bañera. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar, simplemente actuar.

Esta no era su manera de actuar, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? No lo sabía… Ella nunca haría una cosa así pero lo de Tommy, los bebés, la voz de Joanna resonando en su cabeza diciendo que ella la culpable de todo, la muerte de sus sobrinas, su padre vivo en la Tierra por su culpa. Era demasiado… Tenía un límite y ese límite había llegado. Estaba cansada. Joanna llegaría en unos minutos, era ahora o nunca…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de golpe. No, nada había acabado. Ella tenía razón, esa no era quien ella era realmente por esa misma razón debía hacerlo. Debía cambiarlo todo. Volver a casa y arreglar todo el estropicio que había hecho. Empezando por el hecho de recuperar a sus hijos y a Tommy. Miró la daga la de Joanna y luego sus venas. Puso el frio metal sobre su piel y presionó con fuerza hacia abajo. Soltó un leve suspiró al sentir el metal fundirse en su piel. Repitió lo mismo con el otro brazo. Dejó caer la daga al suelo y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras sentía que desaparecía.

Escuchó los gritos y llantos de su hermana en la lejanía, pero ya era tarde. No era está la forma en la que quería que esto acabara pero estaba segura de que Joanna la perdonaría. Que entendería porque lo había hecho… Eso o que nada más volver a casa le daría la charla por haber muerto delante de sus narices.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor un poco confusa. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba en una barca rodeada de fuego camino al inframundo. Todo le daba vueltas. Cuando la barca paró se levantó con cuidado y buscó a Helda.

Esta la miró un poco sorprendida al verla aparecer, no esperaba que hiciera lo que le había dicho pero al parecer hizo exactamente lo que su padre le dijo que haría.

- Hola, te esperaba… -rodó los ojos e intento aparentar tranquilidad- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Wendy caminó hacia ella con decisión y la miro a los ojos seria y sin ganas de charlar.

- Devuélveme a mis hijos, Helda. ¡Ahora!

Helda la miró e hizo una mueca. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la cueva. Wendy la siguió un poco molesta.

- No debería…

La bruja se paró en seco. Lo sabía, nunca debió haber hecho eso, nunca debió haber confiado en ella. Todas las palabras, los recuerdos… probablemente eso también era mentira. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella continuó.

- Pero voy a hacerlo –se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su vientre. Murmuró unos palabras en un idioma desconocido para ella –ya está… no debo dejarte irte Wendy.

La miró de arriba abajo con un poco de desprecio e hizo una mueca, debió haberse dado cuenta de que todo esto era una trampa. Negó y miró el rio que se veía a lo lejos. Tenía que haber alguna manera de salir de allí aunque fuera sin su ayuda. Se giró y la miró de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no? Me dijiste que me ayudarías a volver a casa –la miró a los ojos y por un segundo pudo ver arrepentimiento en su rostro, incluso miedo pero esos sentimientos se borraron de inmediato ocultados por una máscara.

- Lo sé pero… padre nunca me lo perdonaría.


	9. Chapter 8

De repente todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en su lugar. Ella era su hermana sí, pero trabajaba para su padre. Nunca les había importado realmente. Si ella hubiera querido hablar con ellas antes lo habría hecho… La miró fijamente con rabia.

- ¿Así que padre te dijo que hicieras todo esto? ¿qué me convencieras de que la única solución para volver al futuro era esta? ¿qué me quitaras a mis hijos y no me dejaras salir de aquí?

Helda suspiró y negó varias veces intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Esto no era lo que ella quería, no quería retener a su hermana en el inframundo en contra de su voluntad, pero tampoco quería que se fuera. No quería perderla de nuevo… sería demasiado doloroso. Pero sobre todas las cosas, si la dejaba ir su padre de enfadaría, y no era buena idea tener a un rey poderoso enfadado y mucho menos a él.

- No, fue tu idea. Fuiste la que pensó en esta posibilidad, no yo. Yo solo te escuché… - la miró y se acercó a ella dudando si era buena idea – y si, él me dijo que tú harías exactamente eso. Él me dijo que no estarías segura de hacerlo porque estabas embarazada del amor de tu vida… y que lo único que yo debía hacer era… -agachó la mirada avergonzada cada vez más por la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Quitarme a mis hijos para que no tuviera excusa de no suicidarme… -suspiró y la miró fijamente. En sus ojos podía ver ese rostro de culpa otra vez. Hizo una mueca.

Lo dudo bastante pero cogió sus manos, le sonrió levemente y la miró a los ojos. Helda se sorprendió por su gesto y le mantuvo la mirada. Que su hermana la estuviera tratando bien aún después de todo lo que había hecho le dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas amenazaron con cubrir sus mejillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando aguantarlas. No podía dejarla ahí encerrada, era un gesto demasiado egoísta.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el abrazo de su hermana devolviéndola a la realidad. Todavía un poco confusa le devolvió el abrazo y sin poder evitarlo más empezó a llorar entre sus brazos. Wendy acarició su espalda y la abrazó con más fuerza sin decir nada al oírla llorar. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del fuego crepitar a su alrededor mientras Helda seguía llorando silenciosamente.

Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas se separó de su hermana y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Intentó buscar en el rostro de Wendy algún indicio de odio pero no la había, y eso la hizo sentir peor. Wendy entre abrió los labios varias veces sin saber demasiado bien que decir pero finalmente habló.

- Helda, no tienes que tenerle miedo a padre. Estoy aquí, contigo y sabes que Joanna también. No dejaremos que te haga daño.

Esas palabras llegaron a su hermana mucho más de lo que ella pensaba, suspiró y asintió. Debía tomar una decisión, era ahora o nunca. Debía hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde. Helda asintió y la miró a los ojos.

- Te ayudaré a salir de aquí y volver a casa. Vamos –sonrió leve y cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Ambas sabían que realmente ninguna podría ayudarse mutuamente una vez se separaran y que cuando su padre se enterara de que la había dejado escapar se enfadaría mucho y Wendy no estaría ahí para poder cumplir su promesa. Pero ninguna pensó en eso en ese momento o si lo hicieron no le dieron demasiada importancia ya que tenían otras cosas en mente.

- Escúchame, todo va a salir bien. Solo piensa en el momento exacto en el que quieres volver – tiró de ella hacía una pequeña habitación y la miró. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Wendy – rompe el hechizo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hechizo? –su hermana la miró confusa y miró la puerta. Puso su mano en el pomo y le quemó, hizo una mueca de dolor. La habitación estaba protegida.

Posó su mirada en Helda y por un momento vio la solución. Se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano y tocó el pomo de nuevo. Ahora este no quemaba, lo giró y la puerta se abrió sin problemas. Un hechizo de sangre. Solo Helda o alguien con su misma sangre podía romper el hechizo.

Helda sonrió comprobando que su hermana una vez más había podido leer su mente sin ningún esfuerzo. Adoraba eso desde que eran niñas, aunque siempre se acaban metiendo en un lio por eso. La conexión era mucho más fuerte cuando estaban cerca.

- Ahí hay un espejo, ven –cogió su mano y le curó el corte antes de volver a entrelazar sus dedos y tirar de ella hacia el espejo.

Wendy la miró no demasiado segura de lo que iba a hacer. Ya confió en ella una vez y casi la traiciona ¿quién le decía ahora que realmente no iba a traicionarla esta vez de verdad? Negó y miró el espejo fijamente. El cristal empezó a deformarse lentamente formando una especie de vórtice en él. Empezaron a aparecer formas a medida que miraba y pensaba en el momento con más precisión. Ahí estaban. Joanna, Freya, Ingrid, Frederick y… él.

Hizo una leve mueca y miró a su hermana, cogió su mano y tiró de ella acercándola. Cuando se quitó la vida no solo pensaba en volver a por sus hijos, también quería recuperar a Tommy.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?

Helda la miró fijamente y suspiró pensando en si debía o no hacerlo. Podía leer en su mente lo que está le estaba pidiendo y no sabía si sería una buena idea. Finalmente negó y la miró a los ojos.

- No, no puedo devolverte a Tommy – miró la expresión de su hermana volverse triste y apagada de repente al igual que su aura. No pudo evitar seguir hablando – todavía – vio como el rostro de su hermana se iluminó y esbozó una leve sonrisa- te prometo que cuando todo acabe y matemos a padre te devolveré a Tommy –acarició su pelo y le sonrió de nuevo – te lo prometo –se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y luego otro a ella y cogió su mano de nuevo- promesa de sangre –sonrió leve y soltó su mano.

Wendy asintió y la abrazo con fuerza antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y cruzó el portal sin pensarlo.


	10. Chapter 9

Todos, incluido su padre, se sobresaltaron cuando la vieron salir del espejo. Los ojos de Joanna se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a ella casi corriendo. La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un golpe no demasiado flojo en el trasero. Escondió su cara en su cuello y murmuró.

- Vuelve a hacerme eso y te prometo que te reviviré solo para matarte de nuevo – dejo un largo beso en su cuello aunque sabía que eso molestaba a su padre. En esos momentos todo le daba igual.

Nik las miró serio y tosió varias veces tratando de captar su atención y que se separan sin éxito. La gata lo miró de reojo y siguió abrazando a su hermana dejando un beso en su hombro. Se separó al rato y le sonrió levemente.

- No voy a volver a hacerte nada parecido. Lo prometo mi vida – besa su frente y miró a Nik- pareces enfermo ¿necesitas ayuda? –le sonrió y se abrazó más a Joanna.

- No, tu novio me está sirviendo de ayuda por ahora –sonrió con maldad sabiendo que eso la heriría bastante.

Joanna agarró a su hermana con fuerza sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que su padre quería. Acarició su cuerpo y miró fijamente a su padre con odio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Has venido aquí ¡a nuestra casa! Pretendes que te perdonemos pero haces todo esto ¿por qué? – echó a Wendy hacia atrás poniéndose entre su padre y ella.

- Joanna, yo solo quiero a la familia unida de nuevo. Tommy solo fue un daño colateral –se acercó a ellas lentamente costándole andar.

Ingrid miró a Freya y a Freddie sin entender demasiado de toda la situación. Cuando miró a Frederick vio que este estaba cada vez más alejado de ellas y acercándose a su abuelo por detrás.

- Y una mierda – Wendy dio un paso al frente para ponerse de nuevo junto a Joanna -¿unirnos de nuevo? No pienso dejar que nadie de este familia este cerca de ti. No después de todo lo que nos has hecho… de todo lo que me has hecho a lo largo de mi vida. Solo eres un hombre viejo, débil, amargado y solitario que nunca tendrá a nadie a quien querer.

El rey alzó la mirada poniéndose más serio y enfadado. Movió la mano tirando a Frederick hacia la pared aprovechando el despiste de Joanna que había ido a por Freddie para pegar a Wendy. Su hermana intentó apartar a su padre sin éxito. Cogió un jarrón y le dio en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Frederick se levantó y miró a su madre riéndose levemente. Luego posó su vista en sus hermanas que estaban abrazadas completamente asustadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con padre antes que de que recupere el conocimiento. Que su hija le haya roto un jarrón en la cabeza no le sentará bien – suspiró y comenzó a hacer un círculo de contención ante la atenta mirada de sus sobrinas que seguían observando en silencio y de Freddie que ayudaba a colocar velas alrededor del círculo.

- Te estaba ahogando ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿qué lo dejara ahogarte sin hacer nada por evitarlo? –la miró y negó. Movió a su padre hasta dentro del círculo y lo cerró. Se sentó en la silla y la observó en silencio.

- No era la primera vez que lo hacía. No tenías de que preocuparte – se apoyó en la pared y miró a su padre fijamente. Luego miró a su hermana de reojo viendo que su rostro había cambiado por completo ante su confesión.

Se levantó sin decir nada más y la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su cara en su cuello una vez más siendo incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en su propia casa? Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con Harrison o Víctor, o evadiendo a Tarkoff como para darse cuenta.

- Ese monstruo no volverá a tocarte. Ni a ti ni a tus hijos –besó su cuello de nuevo y la miró a los ojos – no vuelves a hacerme algo como lo que hiciste en el pasado. No… no podría soportar perderte Wendy. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás. Que no te irás de mi lado, que no… que no morirás y me dejarás sola porque sin ti… -le mantuvo la mirada intentando no llorar- sin ti no sé qué haría, Wendy. Te amo.

Su hermana le sostuvo la mirada sin aparta la vista ni un solo segundo intentando no llorar. Una lágrima cayó levemente y se la secó. Posó su cabeza sobre la suya y la miró a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos consiguió hablar.

- Lo siento… no sé me ocurría otra forma de volver. Ya sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi en el baño –medio bromeó aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Joanna le pegó en el trasero como protesta pero no dijo nada- No voy a irme de tu lado, Joanna. Prometo que no te dejaré sola nunca. Te amo cariño – besó su mejilla y la abrazo con fuerza.

Ese momento se vio interrumpido por una tos. Wendy suspiró y posó su mirada en su padre. Se agarró al brazo de Joanna y lo miró seria pensando que el juego había cambiado completamente. Lo que no sabía era en lo equivocada que estaba.


End file.
